thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Paxton
Paxton is a young diesel shunter. He often brings slate down from the Blue Mountain Quarry to Brendam Docks and other parts of the Island of Sodor. Overview * First appearance: Day of the Diesels (T&F) * UK/US voice actor: Keith Wickham (2011), Steven Kynman (2012 - present) * Gender: Male * Country: Sodor, England (built) * Affiliation: North Western Railway, Vicarstown Dieselworks, Skarloey Railway, Blue Mountain Quarry, Anti-Devious Diesel Agency (A.D.D.A.) (Diesel: Impossible) Technical details * Basis: British Rail Class 08 * Gauge: Standard gauge * Power type: Diesel-electric * Fuel type: Diesel * Configuration: 0-6-0DE * Wheels: 6 * Top speed: 20 mph * Designer: British Railways * Builder: BR Crewe, Darlington, Doncaster, Derby or Horwich Works. * Year built: Sometime between 1952 and 1962 * Railway: North Western Railway * Owner(s): Sir Topham Hatt Appearances Paxton first appeared in the 2011 Thomas & Friends special Day of the Diesels. He has appeared in every season ever since. Paxton is also the main character in his own spin-off series The Adventures of Paxton and Friends and its revival Paxton and the Diesels, the latter show having a spin-off of its own named Paxton's Pops, which is a music show starring Paxton singing pop songs with special guests. Paxton also appears in another spin-off called Diesel: Impossible, which debuted in 2020. It stars Paxton, along with fellow diesel Sidney and Thomas working as secret agents for the Anti-Devious Diesel Agency (A.D.D.A.), an intelligence agency led by the Chief, an unseen character. Personality Paxton is kind and gentle, and is good friends with steam engines, especially Thomas. He can be a bit gullible, and that leads him to trouble, and the other diesels often take advantage of him. But, Paxton tries his best to help out, and that makes him a really useful engine. Livery Paxton is painted dark-green with yellow lining. His buffer beams and siderods are painted orange. Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US: Thomas & Friends - Day of the Diesels only) * Steven Kynman: (UK/US: Thomas & Friends - Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) Media franchise Due to the character's success, a highly popular TV series called The Adventures of Paxton & Friends was created. Since then, it has become a big media franchise with lots of merchandise, and a revival series called Paxton and the Diesels, and two spin-offs called Paxton's Pops and Diesel: Impossible. * Created by: Andrew Brenner * Original work: The Adventures of Paxton & Friends * Owned by: Mattel Television * Print publications: The Adventures of Paxton & Friends, Paxton and the Diesels and Diesel: Impossible books, magazines and comics * Films: Diesel Day (2018), The Great Adventure (2018), The Greatest Moments (2018), Diesel: Impossible - Olympic Spectacular (2020), Diesel: Impossible - Penguin Bonanza (2020) * Television series: Storytime with Paxton (2013) (never broadcast), Paxton's On the Go Camp (2014), Paxton's Jungle Camp (2014), Paxton's Holiday Camp (2014), Paxton and the Diesels (2018), Paxton's Pops (2019), Diesel: Impossible (2020) * Games: The Adventures of Paxton & Friends, Paxton and the Diesels and Diesel: Impossible board games and jigsaw puzzles. * Soundtrack(s): Paxton and the Diesels: Music and Songs with Paxton and Friends, Paxton's Pops: Volume 1, Paxton's Pops: Volume 2 Television The Paxton media franchise began in 2013 with The Adventures of Paxton & Friends, which ran for two seasons between 2013 and 2014. That show spawned a few spin-offs that are also known as the Camp series, due to the fact that the word camp is used in the title, and is set in different themed camps. They were titled Paxton's On the Go Camp, Paxton's Jungle Camp and Paxton's Holiday Camp, that were all made and were all broadcast monthly in 2014. In addition to the three spin-offs, a pilot for a spin-off called Storytime with Paxton was made in 2013. It would've starred Paxton reading stories from the Railway Series. The pilot had Paxton reading the story Thomas and the Trucks from the book Thomas the Tank Engine, the second book in the series. It was cancelled for unknown reasons. The Adventures of Paxton and Friends was cancelled in 2014 after two series. In late 2015, it was announced that there was a new Paxton series was being developed that would air in 2016. A pilot was made in late 2015 called Paxton at the Seaside, which unlike other productions featured clay animation for the characters. The shows are normally made using Take Along, Take-n-Play, Adventures and TrackMaster Push Along models. The 2016 Paxton show was later cancelled. In 2018 however, it was announced that another new Paxton show was being developed. It would later be called Paxton and the Diesels, which marked a bit of a reboot to the shows and the whole franchise. As well as spin-offs, the show included three half-hour specials titled Diesel Day, The Great Adventure and The Greatest Moments. This marked the first time the franchise had specials. Paxton and the Diesels ran for four seasons between February and September 2018. It was announced in October 2018 that a spin-off was being developed. It was to be a series of five minute short episodes, but yet again, like other proposed Paxton shows in the past, this one was also cancelled. However one year later in 2019, it was announced that a spin-off called Paxton's Pops would air. It was a music show that starred Paxton, along with different special guests performing pop songs from the 1970's and 1980's. It also ran for four seasons, starting from 3 November to 31 December 2019. At the time Paxton's Pops was in production, it was announced that a second spin-off called Diesel: Impossible in development. It started airing in January 2020. The format of Diesel: Impossible is in the style of the spy genre of films and TV shows. Television specials At the start of the Paxton franchise, no films or television specials were made. That was until the series Paxton and the Diesels was made in 2018, when there was a half-hour special called Diesel Day. The story of the film is that it is Diesel Day at the Vicarstown Dieselworks, and some diesels have come near and far to compete in different events. Two other specials were made at the time, The Great Adventure, where Paxton and the rest of the diesel gang travel to the Mainland, where they are joined by D199, and their new friend, Bobby, and The Greatest Moments, which is also classed as a clip show as well as a half-hour special, starring clips from different episodes. In January 2020, during when Series 1 of Diesel: Impossible aired, a two-part special was made called Olympic Spectacular. The special stars Paxton, Sidney and Thomas on a special mission, traveling to Tokyo, Japan to help organize the Olympic Games They meet Hiro, his brother Takeshi and several other international engines who will be competing at the games. Diesel 10 suddenly steals the Olympic torch, but Paxton is captured and taken to Diesel 10's Lair. The other A.D.D.A. agents, Sidney and Thomas eventually save Paxton. Another Diesel: Impossible special named Penguin Bonanza was made. It is a crossover with that and Club Penguin. It involves Paxton, Sidney and Thomas meeting characters from the online game Club Penguin. The characters they meet are three penguins named Dot, Rookie and Jet Pack Guy, who are also secret agents, but they work for a spy agency called the Elite Penguin Force (EPF), as well as a blue furry creature, a puffle called Bouncer. They travel to Club Penguin through the globe portal from A.D.D.A. HQ and have a party in an igloo, until it all gets ruined by Diesel 10, Max and Monty, as well as an evil polar bear named Herbert. Print publications A few books based on The Adventures of Paxton & Friends and Paxton and the Diesels have been published, as well as as a weekly Paxton and the Diesels magazine. There is also a monthly Paxton's Pops magazine, though it still continues after the show was cancelled. It has been announced that there will be a series of Diesel: Impossible comic books being released. It became available in February 2020. Games There are several games based on The Adventures of Paxton & Friends, Paxton and the Diesels and Diesel: Impossible. They include a Paxton and the Diesels version of the popular board game Operation, and a jigsaw puzzle based on the show. Home releases Episodes of The Adventures of Paxton & Friends and Paxton and the Diesels have been released on DVD. Series 1 of Diesel: Impossible was released on DVD in February 2020. Music A collection of songs and music from Paxton and the Diesels has been released in an album called Music and Songs with Paxton and Friends. There are also compilation albums of songs featured on Paxton's Pops. Trivia * Paxton's nickname is 'Pax'. However, he has been referred to by his full name. This also shares the fact with Norman and Sidney's nicknames being 'Norm' and 'Sid' respectively. * Paxton's horn sound is used for Sidney's, but at two whole steps higher in pitch. Category:Diesel Engines Category:Characters Category:Paxton and the Diesels characters